Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a route searching system, a storage medium which stores a route searching program, and a route searching method.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a route searching system, an apparatus is known which searches for a route by dividing a rectangular area which contains a passage-prohibited zone into a plurality of divided ranges based on passage-prohibited zone data, determining whether or not the respective divided ranges overlap with the passage-prohibited zone, and excluding roads or the like included in regions corresponding to divided ranges that are determined as overlapping with the passage-prohibited zone from search candidates (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-145793).
However, according to the technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-145793, it is not possible to appropriately meet the need of an individual or organization that wishes to independently set a restriction on movement of movable body.
For example, in some cases, in an organization such as a business, restrictions are imposed on the members of the organization to prevent traffic congestion or the like occurring in the vicinity of the organization's base. An example of such a restriction is setting a movement restriction region or the like to restrict the movement of a movable body in a geographical region of a fixed range that exists in the vicinity of the organization's base during a traffic restriction time period that is a predetermined time period.
However, according to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-145793, there is a concern that it will not be possible to adequately search for a route if a route is searched for when the aforementioned movement restriction region is adopted as a passage-prohibited zone.
For example, in a case where a movable body moves into the movement restriction region at a time that is outside the relevant traffic restriction time period, and departs from the movement restriction region during the traffic restriction time period, or in a case where a movable body must move to the movement restriction region during the traffic restriction time period, there is a risk that a route will not be retrieved if a route is searched for in a manner that excludes roads that are included in the movement restriction region.
An object of the present invention is to provide a route searching system, a storage medium that stores a route searching program, and a route searching method which are capable of appropriately searching for a route even in a case where a movement restriction is individually set.